Cap 1: Los variantes
by WaylonPark29
Summary: Waylon Park tiene que ir a un campamento de "variantes". Sí, esas personas que tienen poderes especiales...que pueden matar a cualquiera. Tiene miedo, pero tendrá que adaptarse si quiere sobrevivir...Bienvenidos al Mount Massive Asylum.
1. Chapter 1

Waylon Park miraba detenidamente cómo las gotas de lluvia caían con cierta violencia sobre la ventana del tren. El muchacho de 17 años estaba nervioso, ya que sus padres le habían enviado a un campamento de "investigación"...sobre los "variantes". Sí, esas personas con habilidades especiales que podrían acabar con cualquiera...Con él también...

Cansado de estar sentado, decidió levantarse e ir al baño para refrescarse la cara. Avanzó y ágilmente,entró de un salto. Cerró la puerta y se echó agua varias veces. Se miró en el espejo. "Mmmm...No quiero ir" se dijo para sí mismo. "Pero...no puedo hacer nada...".Esa impotencia lo consumía por dentro.

Tras un buen rato meditando, salió de la pequeña habitación y se dirigió a su asiento. Asustado al ver que ya había llegado a su destino, cogió rápidamente su equipaje, se puso la capucha para protegerse de la lluvia y salió del tren. Waylon se quedó para ver cómo se iba, para su desgracia, aquel tren que nunca volvería.

*****************************************************************

Waylon deambuló más de 2 horas para encontrar el edificio donde se realizaría aquel dichoso campamento de "investigación" y, sin encontrarlo, decidió llamar a sus padres. A lo mejor, podría volver a su casa y no ir...Con rapidez,marcó el número de su casa.

-¿Hola...?

-¿Mamá, papá?

Cabreado, guardó su móvil. "¿No hay cobertura en este dichoso sitio? Perfecto" se dijo para sus adentros "Estoy perdido en el infierno...¿puede pasarme algo más?" Waylon avanzó por la solitaria carretera, en busca de carteles o un alma caritativa que le llevase a casa en su coche. Pero lo único que vio fue un destartalado cartel en el que ponía "Mount Massive Asylum". "Bueno, al menos es algo" Waylon rio nervioso. Avanzó por el tenebroso bosque con cautela, por alguna extraña razón, se sentía observado...

*****************************************************************

-Quizá tendríamos que haber cogido el teléfono, cariño... -la madre de Waylon no quería dejar que su pequeño se fuera para siempre.  
-Es lo correcto, y lo sabes...  
-Pero...  
-¡ELENA, POR DIOS, ES UN MONSTRUO!  
-...Pe-pero...- Casi no le salía la voz - es nuestro hijo...él no...debió de haber alguna con-confusión...el médico está...  
-No lo vuelvas a decir. Ya tomamos una decisión: Waylon ya no existe.

*****************************************************************

El joven tropezó varias veces con las ramas de los oscuros árboles. "¡Maldita sea! " gruñía para sí "¿Pero dónde está esa mierda?". De repente, escuchó unos pasos y unas voces, y decidió esconderse. Ese sitio le daba muy mala espina y él, era muy desconfiado...y asustadizo.

- Quiero ver al nuevo estudiante, colega - dijo una extraña voz.  
- Sí, ¿cómo será? ¡A lo mejor es una pequeña chica! - repentinamente, comenzó a cantar una siniestra canción a pleno pulmón.- "When I was a boy my mother often said to me...".

Waylon esperó a que se fuesen para poder seguirlos en la distancia. Él era un poco antisocial, por lo que prefería ir solo. A la noche, el muchacho de ojos marrones llegó al gigantesco edificio. Realmente, estaba luna le daba un aspecto espectral, aún así, él estaba maravillado.

Muy nervioso, se acercó a la puerta y llamó tres veces. Las enormes puertas se abrieron y entonces, pudo ver el interior.

-Bienvenido, Waylon Park.  
-¿Mmm?  
-Yo soy Jeremy Blaire, uno de los profesores de este fantástico campamento.  
-U-un placer...- a Waylon no le gustó mucho la sonrisa que Jeremy le dedicó.  
-Bueno,estás empapado, déjame que te lleve la maleta mientras te acompaño a tu habitación.  
-Está bien...  
-Bueno, bueno...¿y por qué estás aquí?- le dijo Jeremy.  
-Emmm...Mis padres me enviaron aquí...dijeron que estaría bien que me relacionase con...ya sabes...los "variantes"...aunque, sinceramente, yo tengo un poco de mied-

El hombre empujó contra la pared al joven.

-¿Qué pasa? - chilló Waylon.  
-NO VUELVAS A DECIR QUE TIENES MIEDO DE NOSOTROS.  
- Emm...- Waylon no sabía qué decir. Al instante, Waylon se fijó en que las cosas empezaron a flotar en el aire.  
-Lo siento...-dijo el hombre- Me he...excedido un poco...  
-Como siempre- dijo un muchacho de pelo castaño- Hola, me llamo Miles, un placer.  
-...Yo...Waylon...- todavía estaba pensando lo que acababa de presenciar.  
-Ya le llevo yo a su habitación,escoria.

Jeremy Blaire se fue enfadado y dijo entre susurros: "Ya nos veremos Waylon...Te daré una razón por la que temernos...".

*****************************************************************

-¿Tú también eres un "variante"...?  
-Sí, ¿pasa algo? - dijo Miles levantando la ceja.  
-No, por supuesto que no...  
-¿Y tú?  
-¿Eh! No, claro que no.  
-Ommm...es raro ver a un humano aquí...- Miles sacó su libreta y anotó el nombre de Waylon, el número de su habitación y con letra pequeña puso: "Investigar".- ¿Puedo sacarte una foto?  
-¿? No.  
-Jajajajaja... Chico listo...Quizá mañana te haga una foto a escondidas.  
-Eso ha sonado como si fueses un pervertido - dijo Waylon.  
-Es que lo soy, jajajajaja.

Ambos muchachos se rieron. Waylon porque estaba muy nervioso y Miles, porque le hacía gracia Waylon.

-Y...si no es molestia, claro...¿cuál es tu...em...habilidad especial?  
-Atento chaval...

Miles se convirtió en una especie de sombra y recorrió el largo pasillo en menos de 3 segundos, que fueron los suficientes para molestar también a un enorme muchacho que, molesto, golpeó la pared y la rompió.

-¡VOY A MATARTE PEQUEÑO CERDO!  
-Inténtalo Chris.  
-Calmaos, por favor...-dijo en voz baja Waylon.  
-Esta vez te libras... No quiero asustar al pequeñajo...No todavía...

-Uf, eso ha estado cerca, gracias - dijo Miles con una hermosa sonrisa.  
- Emmm...¿De nada?  
-¿Qué opinas de mi habilidad? Mola, mola, molaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Es la mejor, te lo aseguro.- Miles estaba nervioso, seguramente, Waylon pensaba que era rarito y él, no quería eso, le caía demasiado bien.  
-Es fantástico - dijo con una sincera expresión en su rostro.

Miles se sonrojó.

-La habilidad de Jeremy apesta, me da asco...¿te he contado aquella vez que me levantó en el aire?  
-Emm... No...  
-Esta es tu habitación, hoy en la cena te lo cuento. ¡Nos vemos!- Y se fue como una  
sombra otra vez.

***************************************************************

Waylon entró en su nuevo cuarto y dejó su maleta en la cama. Ya colocaría las cosas más tarde. Ese sitio era extraño, pero pensó que se acostumbraría pronto. Cansado de mirar el techo, salió de su habitación e investigó el lugar, que parecía un verdadero laberinto.  
En una esquina, Waylon se chocó contra un hombre bastante alto, de ojos azules, pelo negro...bastante guapo.

-¡Lo siento!  
-... Waylon Park, 17 años, no querías venir, te dan miedo los "variantes" y...Oh, lo siento, me llamo Eddie Gluskin, un placer.  
-Em...- se estrecharon las manos.-¿Puedes leerme la mente?  
-Por supuesto, aunque contigo es diferente - dijo acercándose- contigo me cuesta más.

Eddie le cogió de las muñecas y le susurró al oído: "Déjame ver qué hay en tu mente" y en un momento, Eddie besó en la boca a Waylon, que en seguida,empujó al hombre y salió corriendo.

"Madre mía...Aquí la gente es una salida..." Waylon estaba tan rojo como un tomate. Ese había sido su primer beso y...digamos que no había sido agradable...Solo de pensarlo le dieron escalofríos. Waylon llegó al comedor, donde vio a Miles. Tras coger su comida, se sentó junto a él.

-Te ha besado Gluskin, ¿no es así?  
-¿Emmm? ¿Cómo lo sabes?  
-Bueno, me encanta cotillear, así que os vi...Hacíais buena pareja.

Waylon le dedicó una mirada asesina.

-No se lo diré a nadie...Aunque me muero por contarlo...Joooo, no lo haré...por ti...  
-Muchas gracias...  
-Con ese beso, Gluskin sabe muchas cosas de ti...ten cuidado...a lo mejor va a tu cuarto por la noche y...  
-¡Para! - dijo el muchacho rojo.  
-¡Colegas!  
-Oh, no...  
-Hola, mi nombre es Trager.  
-Waylon...  
-Gluskin está fascinado con tu mente.

Miles empezó a reírse y Waylon le tiró una patata a la cara. Trager se acercó a Miles y le pasó el brazo por vez fue Waylon quien empezó a reír.

-Nos vemos.- dijo Trager. Y se fue a la mesa donde estaban Chris y Gluskin.  
Repentinamente, apareció Jeremy y dijo:  
-Como sabéis ya, tenemos un nuevo estudiante: Waylon Park.- Jeremy se acercó a Park y le cogió por el brazo.- Él es humano... tiene miedo de nosotros...que se entere de nuestros poderes.

La mayoría de los "variantes" se levantaron, sonriendo maliciosamente. Otros, como Miles o Gluskin se levantaron de las sillas para intentar ayudar a Waylon.

Todas las cosas empezaron a levantarse, como cuchillos, tenedores, bandejas, etc. Waylon estaba muerto de miedo, ¿acaso iba a morir allí? Los "variantes" empezaron a gritar el nombre de cuando todas las cosas estaban a punto de llegar a Waylon, él...


	2. Chapter 2

Fue empujado por un alumno con una vestimenta peculiar. Jeremy tiró todos los objetos al suelo.

-¡Basta ya, Jeremy! - dijo el extraño hombre.  
- Pero-  
-¡CALLA!

Jeremy empujó a Waylon y lo tiró al suelo. Miles se acercó corriendo y le ayudó a levantarse.  
-¿Estás bien?- le dijo su "héroe".  
-Emm...¿Sí?  
-Menos mal...Por un momento pensé...No sé, que iba a matarte, jajajaja- dijo Miles.

Waylon se quedó perplejo, ya que Miles hablaba de la muerte con tanta naturalidad que no se lo podía creer.

-Me llamo Martin. Lo siento por el comportamiento de Jeremy...es...  
-Mmm...No pasa nada...- el muchacho no sabía mentir muy bien, así que Gluskin leyó su mente y pudo ver lo que pensaba. Rápidamente llegó y le abrazó.

-Estás asustado...Sé que te gustan los abrazos...Eso te tranquiliza, ¿no es así?

Waylon estaba asombrado, porque a pesar de detestar a... ¿Eddie? Sí...se sentía a gusto con esos brazos cálidos, por lo que su respuesta fue abrazarle. Eddie se sorprendió, al igual que todos los allí presentes.

Cuando el muchacho se dio cuenta, se soltó y se fue corriendo a su habitación.

*****************************************************************

Cerró la puerta y se sentó en el suelo."Puto Jeremy...Es un capullo...Casi muero..." Esas eran las únicas palabras que se repetían una y otra vez en su a la puerta.

-Waylooooooooooooooooooooooooooooon. Abre, soy yo, Miles. Si no abres, entraré y lo sabes.

El joven abrió la puerta y vio la cara de Miles.

-¿Qué pasa...?  
-No vaciles, ¿eh?

Miles entró y se sentó en la cama.

-Martin es un santo...  
-Sí, pero...¿cómo pudo detener...cómo supo lo que estaba haciendo...?  
-Él tiene una habilidad especial...Puede ver el futuro fragmentado...Aunque no siempre es verdadero.  
-Mmm...Menos mal...Oye, Miles...  
-¿Sí?- dijo intrigado.  
-Me gustaría conocer las habilidades de todos...  
-¡Por supuesto!

Miles se hizo sombra y volvió en menos de un minuto con su agenda.

-Jum,jum...¿Preparado?  
-S-sí...

Miles estuvo enseñando a Waylon un montón de habilidades,nombres, caras...durante toda la noche.

-Los gemelos tienen la habilidad de transformarse en la persona que quieran. Nosotros los llamamos "los camaleones", guay, ¿eh?  
-Bueno...No os habéis roto la cabeza para ello, jajajaja.  
-En fin,Frank es capaz de regenerar su cuerpo, así que no te asustes si le ves arrancándose trozos de carne de su propio cuerpo...  
-Qué asco...y...¿el tipo que te puso el brazo encima? Emm...¿Trager?  
-Puf...Se teletransporta...No mola.  
-¡Pero eso es genial!,¿no?  
-No si te sorprende en la ducha.

Waylon empezó a reírse con fuerza,la escena de Miles siendo sorprendido en la ducha era demasiado cómica como para no reírse.

*****************************************************************

El muchacho miró el reloj y se cayó de la cama. Llegaba tarde al desayuno el primer día del campamento. Se vistió como pudo, abrió la puerta y salió disparado hacia el comedor.  
Cuando entró en el sitio, todo el mundo se cayó. Parecía que habían visto un fantasma o algo. Waylon cogió su bandeja y vio a Miles cogiendo cantidades ingentes de comida.

-¿Te vas a comer todo eso?  
-¿Lo dudas?- respondió.  
-Em...No, de ti me espero cualquier cosa...  
-Buenos días, Waylon.

El joven se giró y vio a Eddie, por lo que se puso muy nervioso. A pesar de eso, se dijo que no pensase nada raro...él podría leer su mente y...esa idea no le gustaba.

-Buenos días, Eddie.  
-¿Estás...bien?  
-Sí, muchas gracias.

Miles y Waylon se sentaron en una mesa y se pusieron a comer.

-¿Te he contado cuando Jeremy me levantó?  
-No, ibas a hacerlo en la cena, pero...  
-Sí,sí...es igual, el caso es que estaba en el patio y-  
-Buenos días, Park- dijo Martin.  
-Buenos días.  
-¿Puedo sentarme?  
-¡Claro! - dijo Miles con brillos en los ojos- ¿puedo hacerte unas preguntas?

Martin y Miles empezaron a hablar y Waylon se quedó absorto en sus pensamientos.

*****************************************************************

-Muy bien, hoy es el día en el que tendréis que mostrar vuestras habilidades...  
-Miles...Yo no tengo...¿qué hago?  
-Nada, jajajajaja...Bueno, tienes la habilidad para atraer la mirada de los hombres.  
-¿Qué?  
-Sí,sí...Mira a Jeremy, Martin o...tu querido Eddie, jijijijiji.  
-Basta ya...

Los gemelos salieron al patio y adoptaron todas las caras de los allí presentes.

-Tenemos que tener cuidado -dijo Miles.  
-Sí...

Trager empezó a teletransportarse como un loco por todo el sitio y Miles pudo escuchar la risilla de Waylon por la terrible escena de la ducha. Gluskin leyó la mente a todos los profesores, lo que provocó la risa colectiva. Jeremy levantó un pesado objeto y lo movió por todos los lados. Miles corrió velozmente hacia Chris y dibujó una calavera con su sombra, lo que fascinó a todos. Chris, enfadado, cogió un trozo del suelo y se lo lanzó a Miles, que, por suerte, logró esquivarlo. Waylon estaba fascinado con las habilidades de sus compañeros, aunque se sintió incómodo con la actuación de Frank.

-¿Tú no sales, Martin? - preguntó Waylon.  
-No...Mi poder solamente funciona a veces...¿y tú?  
-Esto...Yo no tengo poderes.  
-¿No...?Eso explica la actitud de Jeremy...Él...envidia a los humanos...  
-Ya veo...

*****************************************************************

Era una noche de tormenta cuando Waylon se despertó, sudoroso, tras tener una pesadilla.  
"Parecía tan real..." se levantó y se fue al baño para lavarse la cara. Sí, ya había pasado una semana desde que llegó al campamento y sus padres no le habían llamado. ¿Habría pasado algo?

*****************************************************************

-Cariño...Crees que esta noche, Waylon...  
-No pienses en él...No existe...  
-Pero...No respondemos a sus llamadas, debe de estar asustado...¿y si mata a alguien?  
-No será nuestro problema...

*****************************************************************

Waylon abrió su ventana y contempló la violenta lluvia mojaba el suelo de su habitación, pero poco le importaba. Se sentía tranquilo y nervioso a la vez. Llamaron a su puerta. ¿Quién podría ser? La abrió y vio a Eddie.

-¿Has tenido una pesadilla?  
-Emm...Sí...Das un poco de miedo, ¿lo sabías?  
-Sí, jajajajaja.  
-Ven conmigo.  
-¿Dónde?, ¿ahora?

Pero Gluskin le cogió del brazo y se lo llevó a un sitio donde se podía ver la tormenta en todo su esplendor.

-Es...preciosa...  
-Sabía que te gustaría- dijo dulcemente Gluskin.  
-Vaya par de tortolitos- dijo una familiar voz.  
-Oh, no...  
-Hola, Jeremy.  
-Hola, Gluskin y... Waylon.

En menos de un segundo ya estaba en el aire, otra vez.

-¡BÁJAME!  
-No.

De repente, Waylon notó cólera en su corazón y vio, asustado, cómo un rayo le caía encima a Jeremy, por lo que cayeron al suelo.

Eddie miró la escena asombrado.

-Waylon, ¿has sido tú?

Waylon estaba tan nervioso que se desmayó y la tormenta, cesó en ese mismo momento.

*****************************************************************

El muchacho se despertó en una cama. "Sí, ha sido una pesadilla" se dijo Waylon. Se levantó y vio al otro lado de la habitación a Jeremy, con numerosas quemaduras.


	3. Chapter 3

Waylon se durmió otra vez. Estaba demasiado cansado para pensar con claridad lo que había pasado. Miles entró y se sentó en una silla.

-¿Qué te ha pasado...?  
-Es simple, le cayó un rayo encima y ahora está así - dijo Trager.

Miles miró a su amigo con tristeza y maldijo a Jeremy con toda su alma.

-Te juro que cuando se recupere...lo...  
-Para, colega, él también está frito...Además, ¿qué hacían fuera de sus habitaciones por la noche?

Miles se quedó pensativo y salió de la sala. Trager le siguió con sabía perfectamente quién tenía las respuestas a todos sus preguntas...

*****************************************************************

-¿Qué? Sí, estaba allí cuando ocurrió...-dijo confuso Eddie.  
-¿Qué pasó?, ¿por qué no estabas en tu habitación? - dijo seriamente Miles.  
-Eso, colega, queremos respuestas...Las quiero ahora - dijo impacientemente Trager.  
-Las QUEREMOS... -corrigió Miles.  
-Eso...- Trager miró a Eddie.  
-Pues...Waylon tuvo una pesadilla y yo noté sus vibraciones mentales, ya sabéis...tiene una mente curiosa...y fui a ver cómo estaba y le llevé a ver la tormenta...¿sabíais que le encantan? En fin...luego llegó Jeremy y levantó a Waylon y...-Eddie hizo una pausa- les cayó un rayo a los dos. Después yo fui a enfermería para pedir ayuda...eso es todo.

Dicho esto, el hombre de los ojos azules se fue a su cuarto.

-Yo no me fío de él, colega...  
-Ni yo...Esconde algo...

*****************************************************************

-Ya ha empezado...  
-Sí...  
-¿Se lo contamos?  
-No...todavía no...  
-Eddie también lo sabe...  
-Sí...  
-¿Qué hacemos?  
-Es un chico listo...esperemos...  
-Miles no tardará en descubrirlo...  
-Por eso mismo, yo-

*****************************************************************

Dos enormes sombras entraron en la sala. Waylon casi no podía distinguirlas, aunque supo en seguida quiénes , cogió disimuladamente una inyección, y cuando se acercó una de las siluetas, se la clavó.

-¡HIJO DE PU-!

Pero no acabó la frase, ya que Trager le asestó un golpe.

-¿Estás bien, Waylon?  
-Eso creo, per-...-Waylon se calló...  
-¿Qué pasa?  
-Tú no eres Trager.  
-¿Perdón...?

En ese momento Miles y Trager entraron en la habitación y vieron a otro Trager.

-¡Waylon!-chilló Miles- ¡Apártate!

Waylon se cayó de la cama y corrió hacia Miles.

-Muy listos...

Repentinamente,la cara de Trager empezó a cambiar hasta ser la cara de uno de los gemelos.Éste recogió a su hermano del suelo y huyeron por la ventana.

-Están locos, colegas...LOOOOOOOOOCOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOS- dijo Trager.  
-¿Estás bien...?  
-Sí...eso creo...  
-¿Qué te pasó por la noche?

De repente, Miles y Trager sintieron un gran golpe en su nuca.

-Por fin, pequeño cerdo...Tú y yo solos...

*****************************************************************

Frank deambulaba por los pasillos, arrancándose de vez en cuando un trozo de carne y se asombró al ver a Waylon corriendo por sus pasillos, chocándose contra las paredes y a Chris, persiguiéndole como un maníaco.

-Ya basta.

Chris se detuvo cuando Waylon se escondió detrás de Frank.

Enfadado por no poder hacer nada, ya que Frank era un chivato y se lo podía contar al director, se esfumó.

-Woah...Muchas gracias, Frank-  
-Pareces delicioso.

*****************************************************************

Gluskin pensaba en la extraña habilidad de Waylon...Era realmente poderosa...y aterradora. Eso le produjo cierta satisfacció poder de Waylon era...cómo podría decirlo...¿controlar el tiempo atmosférico? "Sí...Pero..." Eddie se puso serio. "Waylon es muy inestable emocionalmente...por lo que el tiempo de este año...también lo será" .De repente, empezó a hacer un calor insoportable. Eddie pensó en una posibilidad, y asustado fue corriendo a la cocina...

*****************************************************************

"Hace...calor..."dijo Waylon entre abrió los ojos, vio a Frank tras un cristal, riéndose y relamiéndose...Después, se dio cuenta de que...estaba dentro en un horno.


	4. Chapter 4

Waylon golpeaba el cristal con todas sus fuerzas, y Frank empezó a frotarse las manos.

-Carne,carne,carne...  
-¡SÁCAME!  
-Carne...

Repentinamente se acercó al cristal y le dijo a Waylon:

-¿Por qué hace tanto calor aquí fuera como ahí dentro? Tú eres mi comida, no yo...- Y sin que Waylon pudiese hacer nada, el caníbal subió la temperatura- Me gusta la comida bien hecha...

Waylon comenzó a sudar y a golpear las paredes, mas era inútil...¿iba a morir allí?

*****************************************************************

Se despertó con una leve jaqueca por el calor que hacía, y a pesar de eso, lleno de ira,se levantó y se fue en busca de su agresor...Nada más salir del cuarto, vio a Eddie corriendo hacia la cocina. Sí, seguro que estaba allí.

*****************************************************************

Gluskin empujó a Frank contra la pared y empezaron a pelearse. Waylon se estaba muriendo de calor y estaba muy nervioso, tanto, que el horno se estaba empezando a derretir. El muchacho apoyó sus manos en la pared del horno y se quemó, pero vio a Jeremy tras el cristal, haciendo un enorme esfuerzo para abrirlo..."¿Por qué...?"- eso fue lo último que pensó Waylon. Después solamente veía sombras y escuchaba algunos gritos...aunque ya no hacía tanto calor.

*****************************************************************

Miles se levantó y vio la cara de Trager.

-¡Por fin despiertas, colega!  
-No me llames colega...¿y Waylon?  
-En enfermería...Frank le metió en el horno, por lo que le han expulsado y Waylon está hecho una mierda, para qué mentir...

Miles se hizo sombra y fue a la enfermería lo más rápido que pudo.

*****************************************************************

Eddie estaba sentado en la camilla, junto a Waylon...su querido Waylon.

-Cariño, si no tuvieses un corazón tan puro estas cosas no te pasarían...no pasa nada...la culpa es mía...he sido un mal esposo, pero todo ha pasado, estoy aquí, contigo...- le besó en los labios y en las manos repetidas veces.

Miles contempló la escena estupefacto y se escondió tras la puerta...Quería ver qué ocultaban esos dos...

*****************************************************************

Jeremy se arrancaba las quemaduras de vez en cuando. Sabía que Waylon tenía algo que ver, pero no se acordaba, lo que le cabreaba el doble. Vio cómo una sombra se acercaba a la puerta y sonrió.

-¿Lo has conseguido?  
-No, aún no...- dijo Dennis.  
-Primero necesito lo que te encargué y después...

Chris entró en la habitación.

-El pequeño cerdo se escapó...  
-Sois todos unos inútiles...tendré que ganarme su confianza...como sea...

*****************************************************************

Waylon abrió los ojos y notó los suaves labios de Eddie. Éste se separó y le dedicó una pervertida sonrisa.

-Estoy...vivo...-susurró Waylon.  
-Sí, mi veas el susto que me diste...-dijo Eddie.  
-¿Amor...?En fin...¿y Miles y Trage-?

Eddie le dedicó una mirada furtiva.

-No me gusta que hables de otros hombres...¿te acuerdas de lo que hiciste?

-Veo que sí, pero no temas...será nuestro secreto, ¿no es fabuloso? Además, Jeremy no se acuerda...es algo entre tú y yo...entre Eddie y Waylon...suena bien...muy bien...por cierto, han expulsado a Frank.  
-¿De verdad? Menos mal...- Waylon estaba asustado por todas las cosas que decía el hombre de los ojos celestes.- Sí...No quiero que nadie lo sepa...no sé ni qué me pasó...  
-Yo...podría ayudarte...  
-¿De verdad? Pero es imposible, si yo no sé qué me pasó es imposible que...  
-Puedo leerte la mente, ¿lo has olvidado? Eso incluye el subconsciente.  
-Ya...pero...no sé...estoy...  
-¿Asustado? Lo sé, lo sé...mira, yo te puedo decir lo que te ha pasado y ayudarte a controlarlo.  
-¿Harías eso por mí?

Gluskin abrazó a Waylon.

-Eso...y mucho más...Aunque...  
-¿Qué pasa?  
-Waylon...tendré que besarte para saber qué te ha pasado...y, aunque lo niegues...sé qué te gusta...y a mí también.

En ese mismo instante, Waylon notó un escalofrío por todo su cuerpo.

*****************************************************************

Miles se esfumó y llegó a la pequeña iglesia del campamento, donde estaba, como siempre, Martin.

-Cree "haberla" encontrado...  
-Se le pasará...  
-Cree que es Waylon.

-Y, para qué mentir...a veces es muy confiado...  
-...Todo irá bien si no le besa...  
-Pero es que...ya le ha besado.

*****************************************************************

Waylon no sabía qué decir...¿qué estaba insinuando Eddie? Sentía frío, mucho frío, tanto que el cielo se puso blanco y unos tímidos copos de nieve empezaron a caer.

-Cielo,no tengas miedo de no saber controlar tu habilidad...además con estos cambios de temperatura vas a coger un resfriado.

Dicho esto, Gluskin se quitó su chaqueta y se la puso a Waylon, lo que le pareció muy dulce..."¿Pero en qué estoy pensando?" se dijo Waylon. Eddie sonrió al leer su mente y el muchacho de ojos marrones se tumbó en la camilla, tapándose con la chaqueta y en unos minutos, se quedó dormido.

-Ha sido un día muy duro para ti...

Y Gluskin se fue silenciosamente de la habitación, no sin antes coger algunas sábanas blancas...

*****************************************************************

Miles y Martin paseaban, pensando en la mala de suerte de Waylon y en cómo ayudarle.

-No puede ser tan grave- dijo Martin para calmar a Miles.  
-Sí, es verdad...Solamente ha pasado una semana, Gluskin no puede estar tan loc-

Miles empujó a Martin contra la pared y se lo llevó a la habitación de Eddie.

-¿Qué haces?  
-Shhhh...escucha...y observa...

La puerta de la habitación del hombre estaba semiabierta, por lo que Miles y Martin vieron cómo cosía algo.

-No puede ser...¿eso es un vestido de novia?  
-Me parece que sí...  
-Dios mío...

Gluskin se levantó de la silla y cogió una foto de su escritorio.

-¡No puede ser!  
-¿Qué pasa, Miles?  
-¡Me ha robado la foto que le hice a Waylon a escondidas! ¿Pero cuándo...?  
-¿Le sacas fotos a Waylon a escondidas, colega? Estás loooooocoooooooo...-dijo Trager- Por fin os he encontrado, ¿qué pasa?  
-Gluskin cree...que Waylon es su pareja...su novia...su mujer...  
-Os lo dije, todos looooooooocoooooos...

El "apasionado" amante se volvió a sentar y comenzó a coser con delicadeza y ternura.

-Te quedará fabuloso, querida...- y comenzó a cantar, dejando a Miles, Martin y Trager mudos.

"When I was a boy my mother often said to me,  
Get married boy and see how happy you will be  
I have looked all over, but no girlie can I find,  
Who seems to be just like the little girl I have in mind,  
I will have to look around until the right one I have found.

I want a girl, just like the girl that married dear old Dad  
She was a pearl and the only girl that Daddy ever had,  
A good old fashioned girl with heart so true,  
One who loves nobody else but you,  
I want a girl, just like the girl that married dear old Dad."


	5. Chapter 5

Jeremy se miró en el espejo y lo rompió de un puñetazo. Estaba cansado de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo...Se tumbó en su cama y comenzó a levantar su móvil y a pensar. Dennis le había fallado, Chris también...y los gemelos..."Puf, menuda panda de incompetentes...qué asco..." pensó reiteradas veces.

Enfadado,salió a dar un paseo y despejar su mente un rato...

-Entonces...¿si controlo mis emociones...controlaré mi...habilidad?  
-Claro que sí, Waylon...aunque sé que es difícil para ti, amor...-dijo Gluskin abrazándole.

Entonces, Waylon se puso nervioso y se levantó un poco de viento.

-¿Ves? A eso me refiero...

Waylon sabía que tenía razón, y tenía que esforzarse mucho para controlar su poder y...no hacer daño a nadie. El gimnasio abandonado era el lugar perfecto para aprender cómo manejar esa extraña posesión. Waylon estaba pensativo y nervioso, pero decidido,preguntó algo a su nuevo amigo.

-Oye Gluskin...¿Qué haré cuando acabe el campamento...?

Eddie puso una mueca extraña y una cara de desconcierto.

-Waylon...esto no es un campamento...es un internado...y una vez que entras...no sales...

Miles estaba escondido entre los matorrales, sacando foto a cualquiera que pasase. Habían pasado unos días desde el incidente y Waylon no le había dicho nada, por lo que estaba preocupado...y triste. "¿Por qué no me lo ha contado a mí...y sí a Eddie?Maldita sea...soy más guapo que él..." dijo entre dientes. Entonces, vio a Jeremy andando rápidamente...

*Mmmmm...¿dónde va con tanta prisa?" y se hizo sombra para seguirle.

Empezó a llover de una manera descontrolada, sin motivo aparente, por lo que Jeremy, robó un paraguas y siguió su camino. Le había parecido escuchar a Waylon cerca, hablando con alguien...aunque no sabía dónde...si quería continuar con su plan, le necesitaba...y para tenerle en bandeja de plata, tenía que ganárselo...pero, ¿cómo?

Esta vez oyó el ruido un poco más fuerte y supo que su insecto,estaba en el gimnasio abandonado.

Miles se coló en el edificio donde había entrado Jeremy y se quitó la chaqueta. A pesar de haber utilizado su poder estaba empapado. Avanzó sigilosamente por el suelo destartalado del lugar y se escondió en una taquilla al ver a Jeremy acercarse. Dentro de la taquilla, Miles pudo ver la cara de asombro de su enemigo, que sonrió con malicia y se fue és, cogió su móvil y empezó a llamar... Miles tenía que seguirle...ya descubriría qué es lo que le estaba pasando a su amigo...o ya se lo contaría él, que es lo que Miles, estaba esperando...

-¿Cómo...?- Waylon casi no podía hablar. Estaba muy triste y angustiado. ¿Era verdad lo que le estaba diciendo? Sí, tenía que serlo...por eso sus padres no le respondían las llamadas y los mensajes..."Me han abandonado...estoy solo...no me querían...era una carga..." Waylon estaba fuera de sí, no podía pensar con claridad y la lluvia pronto se convirtió en granizo.

-Waylon, cálmate...sé qué estás pensado...¿y qué? Ahora nos tienes a nosotros...somos tu nueva familia...- "Yo soy tu nueva familia...que se joda el resto" pensó Gluskin.  
-P-pero...me han abandonado...como a un perro...¿es que no me quisieron nunca?Y-yo...yo...

Fue entonces cuando Gluskin le abrazó con fuerza y con su poder, le desmayó...

Jeremy estaba feliz, muy era humano, y aunque eso cambiaba un poco su plan, lo hacía todavía más interesante. Hizo llamadas todo el día y reunió a su grupo para explicarles su nuevo proyecto. Estaba...¿excitado? Sí, esa era la palabra que estaba buscando...más que nunca...ese pequeño le iba a hacer perder la razón...si no lo había hecho ya.

Miles pensó que el tiempo estaba loco. Primero, una tormenta, luego mucho calor, después nieve, y ahora granizo, ¿qué iba a ser lo siguiente? "En fin...tanto Jeremy como Gluskin esconden algo...pero tengo que hablar con Martin y Trager sobre su plan...tengo que proteger a Waylon...". LLegó a la iglesia en menos de un segundo y allí estaban, hablando sobre el tiempo.

-Hola, chicos...tenemos que hablar sobre Jeremy...  
-Sí, colega...  
-¿Sobre qué?  
-Creo que quiere utilizar a Waylon, no pude oír mucho, pero creo que Park tiene...algún poder...ya sabéis..quizá por eso el tiempo está así, ¿no?  
-Buena hipótesis, colega.

Trager y Miles chocaron los puños.

-Habrá que estar alerta...  
-Aunque Waylon ya tiene un guardaespaldas que parece...bueno, su novio, jajajajajaja...no me mires así, colega...  
-Yo creo que tendríamos que visitar todos a Waylon.  
-Sí, es una buena idea.

Pero cuando salieron, vieron a Waylon desmayado, en brazos de Gluskin.

Waylon despertó y vio un extraño cuarto. No era el suyo ni el de Miles...¿entonces? "No,no,no...dime que no es el de Gluskin..."

-Acertaste, querido.

-Te descontrolaste otra vez, así que te desmayé...- dijo mientras le besaba la frente- Ahora veo que estás más tranquilo, nervioso...pero tranquilo...

Miles, Trager y Martin entraron en el cuarto.

-Hola, Waylon, ¿estás bien?- dijo Miles abrazándolo.  
Gluskin se puso tenso...no le gustó el sentimiento que pudo ver en la mente de Upshur. Aún así, se controló.  
-Sí...  
-¿No tienes nada que contarnos?  
-Y-yo...- Waylon quería decirles la verdad, no quería ocultarla...- tengo una habilidad...como vosotros...y Eddie es el único que me puede ayudar...

Miles se enfadó, pero se dio cuenta de que era verdad...¿quién podía controlar una mente tan agitada como la de Waylon?

-Como le hagas algo extraño a Waylon te mataré Gluskin...  
-Jujujuju...No lo haré...- y dicho esto le robó un beso al muchacho.

Miles no pudo contenerse y golpeó a Gluskin en la cara. Y así empezó una terrible pelea, que solamente terminó cuando Waylon se puso entre los dos y recibió un golpe de Miles en la nariz.

Uno de los gemelos se acercó a Blaire y le sonrió.

-Has estado espectacular..."Martin"...mejor que tu hermano la otra vez.


	6. Chapter 6

-Lo sé...he conseguido lo que querías...- dijo entregándole la agenda de Miles.

Blaire hojeó el pequeño cuaderno y buscó, hasta encontrar el apartado que hablaba sobre él...y Waylon.

*Extracto de la agenda de Miles*

Waylon Park:  
-Edad:17 años.  
-Ojos marrones, pelo rubio.  
-Altura: 1,67 cm (Confirmar...)  
-Peso: No me ha dejado pesarle, pero debe rondar los 60 kg...  
-Características: Desconfiado, tímido, amable...(ya rellenaré según pase el tiempo, podría ser un cabrón, quién sabe...)  
-Habilidad: ¿Controlar el tiempo?

Notas:

"Sí,Jeremy oculta algo...no sé qué, aunque lo lo intentó con muchos "variantes" y...la mitad murieron, no eran fuertes...menudo capullo,joder, cualquier día lo mato...en fin...si estoy en lo cierto y Waylon "controla" el tiempo atmosférico,está en un gran peligro...no me fío de nadie, ni de Gluskin,ni de Trager...ni del propio Park..."

*****************************************************************

Waylon y Miles fueron al cuarto para ver una película de miedo en el portátil de Park.

-No sé si esto es bueno para mí...- le susurró en el oído a Miles- A lo mejor me descontrolo y...  
-Tonterías, si tienes miedo, te abrazo y punto.

Los primeros minutos, fueron un verdadero infierno, pero luego, fue Miles quien se sorprendió al ver que Waylon estaba disfrutándolo.

-¿Te va el gore, o qué?  
-¿Em? No, no...es que está interesante...

Miles se acercó a Waylon.

-¿Sabes qué es interesante?  
-Shhhhh...me voy a perder la escena final...  
-Tu relación con Gluskin...  
-Solo somos amigos...nada más.  
-...te creo, pero ten cuidado, ¿vale? Le he visto cosiendo cosas raras...

El muchacho rubio miró a Miles.

-¿No me vas a dejar ver la película, verdad?  
-No, claro que no...  
-¿Tienes miedo?  
-No tengo miedo.  
-Ya claro...

*****************************************************************

Jeremy siguió leyendo las anotaciones de Miles y no le gustó la información que el gusano tenía sobre él.

*Extracto de la agenda de Miles*

Jeremy Blaire.

-Edad: 20 años (viejoooooo...).  
-Ojos verdes, pelo marrón.  
-Altura: 1,75 cm(Jirafa).  
-Peso:72,5 kg.  
-Características: Prepotente, mal perder, engreído, creído...bastante listo y locuaz.  
-Habilidad: Telequinesis.

Notas:

"Está loco...sería capaz de vender a su madre solamente por conseguir sus objetivos...es escoria, lo sé exactamente lo que quiere de Waylon, pero que se me duela mucho reconocerlo, Gluskin será de gran ayuda, no va a dejar que Blaire se acerque a Waylon...y yo tampoco..."

Cansado de leer,rebuscó entre las fotos de Miles y se quedó con una en la que salían Miles y puso en su corcho y, moviendo su cúter por toda la habitación, lo clavó en la cabeza de Upshur...

*****************************************************************

Waylon se quedó dormido en el hombro de Miles. Esa había sido la peor semana de su vida...aunque estaba feliz de haberle conocido...y a Eddie...

Miles miró la cara de su amigo y la acarició.

-No voy a dejar que nada te pase, nunca.

Upshur sonrió al ver la cara de felicidad y tranquilidad de Waylon.

-Muérete de envidia, Gluskin, Waylon va a dormir esta noche conmigo...

Dicho esto, le cogió, le tumbó en la cama, se metió y le abrazó durante toda la noche.

*****************************************************************

Gluskin estaba dormido, intentando acceder a los sueños de su amor."Sí, lo he conseguido...por fin...¿o no?". Y allí vio a Waylon,en un bosque, correteando. El hombre se acercó y pudo ver cómo su amado se cayó al suelo nevado. Iba a ir a ayudarle, pero no debía intervenir. Waylon se levantó y se asustó al ver a Blaire acercándose...

-Sé qué lo quieres...y yo lo necesito...  
-N-no.  
-Te lo prometí y aquí lo tienes, ¿cómo te iba a mentir, Waylon?

Gluskin estaba confuso, ¿qué estaba pasando?, ¿qué estaba viendo? Repentinamente, vio a Martin y supo, que estaba en una de sus visiones...y en vez de tranquilizarle, le asustó.

Eddie se despertó y fue a ver a Martin.

-Lo he visto...  
-Lo sé...  
-¿Qué ha sido eso...?  
-Una visión...  
-¿Se cumplirá...?  
-Solo Dios lo sabe...

El silencio reinó en la iglesia.

*****************************************************************

Waylon entreabrió los ojos y escuchó los ruidosos ronquidos de Miles. También se percató de que le estaba abrazando, lo que le puso ó zafarse, mas fue inú ía frío, por lo que se arropó con las sábanas lo mejor que pudo. Cuando se iba a dormir otra vez, puedo ver a Jeremy mirando desde su ventana...sí, le estaba mirando a él.


	7. Chapter 7

Waylon golpeó a Miles para despertarle,mas al no conseguirlo, desistió y corrió para cerrar la ventana...pero ya era demasiado tarde, Jeremy había entrado elegantemente en la habitación y fue él quien se aseguró de cerrar bien la ventana.

-¿Sorprendido? Ya veo que sí.  
-¿Qué haces aquí? Vete a tu cuarto.  
-De él vengo, pero...prefiero hablar contigo,¿sabes?  
-Vete.  
-Tsk, qué maleducado...- Blaire miró cómo dormía Miles- Sueño profundo, ¿eh? Jujujuju.  
-¿Qué le has hecho?  
-Chico listo, tranquilo, solamente es somnífero, se le pasará...  
-Eres un monstruo.  
-Como tú, ¿no? Ya he descubierto que no somos tan diferentes...tenemos que hablar...

*****************************************************************

-Tienes mala cara, Waylon...¿has dormido bien? Sé que me ocultas algo...- Gluskin estaba muy molesto, y como su amorcito no se dejaba besar, era muy difícil saber lo que le había pasado- Además, mira el tiempo...está nublado, algo no anda bien...  
-Estoy bien, de verdad...  
-Hola Waylon y...puf, Eddie- dijo Upshur.

Se miraron durante un instante, pero a Waylon le pareció un siglo.

-Bueeeeno...¿y qué vamos a hacer hoy?- dijo el joven para romper aquella tensión.  
-No sé, solamente sé que hay una reunión con los profesores- dijo Miles.  
-Dentro de unos minutos- añadió Gluskin.  
-En la biblioteca, colegas, es sobre la "actividad", jijijiji...va a ser difícil este año- dijo Trager, que apareció al lado de Miles.  
-¿Qué actividad?

*****************************************************************

Chris entró el último en la biblioteca, la gran "actividad" le importaba entre poco y nada, por lo que ya era bastante con estar allí.

-Bien, alumnos, como sabéis vuestro profesor Wernicke está con Billy...y Frank en la ciudad, recogiendo lo necesario para esta actividad, por lo que Blaire y Andrew se encargarán de ello.

-Me cago en la puta...-dijo Miles a Trager y a Waylon.

Chris se empezó a reír en la distancia, por lo que Miles utilizó su poder y le bajó los pantalones, como signo de venganza.

-Jujujujujuju-rió Miles.  
-Quien ríe el último, ríe mejor...-le dijo Chris.

*****************************************************************

-¿Qué? - dijo incrédulo Waylon- ¡¿Que vamos a hacer una obra de teatro?!  
-Sí,sí, colegaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.  
-Va a ser un asco porque Blaire y Andrew se encargan de hacerla...  
-¿Quién es Andrew?  
-Uno de los profesores con habilidad, es...medio víbora.  
-Qué asco, ¿no?  
-Ya ves...

Trager,Miles y Waylon se dirigieron a la mesa para apuntarse al personaje al que se querían presentar en esa absurda obra titulada "Que viva la novia".  
-Yo no soy bueno actuando...  
-Yo me voy a presentar al novio...deberías ser la novia...- dijo Gluskin mirando fijamente a Waylon.  
-¿Qué? No, no,no...  
-Vamos, eres el único que tiene rasgos femeninos en este lugar...tan pequeñito y suave...  
-¿? No.  
-¡Ya tenemos a la novia!- chilló Andrew.  
-P-pero si yo no...  
-Tú te callas, Gluskin tiene razón.  
-¡Yo también me presento al papel del novio!- dijo apuntándose Miles.  
-A ti te pega más del fotógrafo...-dijo Eddie.  
-Apúntate también a ese- dijo Andrew.  
-Te odio.

Gluskin le dedicó una sonrisa maliciosa.

*****************************************************************

Hubo audiciones toda la semana, por lo que Waylon, como no necesitaba hacerlas, no vio a muchos de sus amigos ni hizo gran cosa durante ese tiempo. El lunes por la tarde, pusieron una nota con los resultados...los "terribles resultados" según Miles.

-Novio: Gluskin.  
-Novia: Waylon.  
-Cura: Martin.  
-Amante: Blaire.  
-Fotógrafo: Miles.  
-Mujer del fotógrafo (Clara): Chris.  
-Doctor Müller: Trager.  
-Los guardas: los gemelos.  
-Invitados: Todos los demás.

*****************************************************************

Waylon notó una mano en su espalda, mientras terminaba de comer su puré de patata.

-Vamos a ser amantes, Waylon...-dijo Jeremy.

-Eres afortunado, que lo sepas.  
-No lo creo...-dijo Miles.  
-A callar, "fotógrafo".  
-Yo no quería ser la novia...  
-Pero lo eres, así que ya te vas metiendo en el papel-Jeremy le agarró de la barbilla y le miró a los ojos.-Bueno, me voy a mi cuarto, nos vemos...

Cuando Waylon pensó que no podía pasarle nada más, llegó él.  
-¡Nos vamos a casar, Waylon!- dijo Gluskin eufórico.  
-Mmm...  
-¡Es fantástico, querida!  
-Bueno...  
-Ay, no tienes palabras para describir lo que sientes, ¿eh? Bueno, eso ahora no importa, luego vienes a mi habitación y te enseño algo, ¿vale?  
-¿Podemos ir nosotros también?- dijeron Trager, Martin y se fiaban de Gluskin ni un pelo.  
-Sí, sí, claro...el "fotógrafo", el "cura", el "doctor" y la "novia"...- Eddie se acercó y le dijo entre susurros a Waylon: "el amante sobra en nuestra historia de amor, ¿no te parece? -dicho esto le besó en la mejilla y se fue.

*****************************************************************

Cuando llegaron a la habitación del "novio" se quedaron sin palabras, sobre todo Waylon.

-¿Os gusta?, ¿te gusta, cielo?

Trager, Miles y Martin hablaron en voz bajita entre ellos.  
-Por eso cosía el vestido, colegas.  
-Ahora todo tiene sentido- declaró Martin.  
-A mí me parece siniestro...está demasiado ilusionado,¿no creéis?- dijo Miles.  
-Ya, pero Waylon no, por lo que no será un gran problem-

-Woah, Gluskin, ¡me encanta!- dijo Waylon asombrado- ¡Estoy deseando ponérmelo!


	8. Chapter 8

-¡Me alegro de que te guste!  
-¿Cómo no me iba a gustar?, ¿lo has hecho tú? ¡Eres un genio!  
-¡Y tú adorable!  
-Ya, cálmate Gluskin- dijo refunfuñando Miles.  
-Mira, también he hecho vuestros trajes.  
-Vamos, Miles, ¡son fantásticos!- dijo Waylon con una sonrisa.

-Es verdad, colega, no lo niegues.  
-Están bien hechos, muchas gracias- dijo Martin.  
-De nada.

Miles se fue enfadado...¿por qué no había conseguido el papel de novio? Chris vio a Upshur y le dijo:

-¿Te has leído la obra?  
-No, es basura...  
-Yo soy tu mujer...y al final de la obra te mato.

-Estoy deseándolo...

*****************************************************************

Blaire estaba sentado en una de la sillas del gran auditorio, viendo cómo practicaban Gluskin y Waylon...se les veía tan...¿felices? "A mí me parece que esos dos son pareja de verdad y no lo dicen...". Jeremy se acercó a la escena.

-Yo también tengo que practicar con Waylon, al fin y al cabo, soy su amante, ¿no?  
-Más tarde...- dijo Gluskin, pasando de Blaire y comiéndose con los ojos a Waylon.  
-Oye, yo organizo esto y te ordeno que te .  
-...Nos vemos, cielo.  
-P-pero-  
-Por fin solos.

*****************************************************************

Miles se leyó la obra de teatro mientras esperaba a Martin y a Waylon en el patio.

-Madre mía, esto es digno de ser la reina de las mierdas- Miles se puso a imitar a los actores de esa pésima obra.

-Oh, Eddie, ¡este es el día más feliz de mi vida!  
-Lo sé...pero me mientes, querida.  
-Yo nunca- dijo con voz chillona.  
-Te ves con ese jirafón...y eso me molesta Waylon, soy el único que puede tocarte.  
-No, no es verdad...él quiere algo de mí que yo no sé.  
-¡Lo mataré!

Trager, que estaba detrás del banco donde estaba sentado Miles, contemplaba la siniestra escena, sin perderse ni un solo detalle.

-Colega...¿estás bien?  
-No, claro que no...

Fue entonces cuando vio salir a Eddie del auditorio.

-¿Y Waylon?  
-Ensayando con Jeremy dentro, ¿por?  
-¡ERES IDIOTA O QUÉ?

*****************************************************************

-¿Te has decidido ya?  
-Sí...  
-¿Y bien?, ¿tenemos un trato?  
-No.

Esa respuesta sorprendió a Blaire.

-¿Qué?  
-No quiero perder mi habilidad...tengo que aceptarla, si la tengo, será por algo...y sí, me da miedo, pero tengo amigos que me apoyan y-  
-Querrás decir un novio que te apoya.  
-Gluskin no es mi novio.  
-¿Por qué has pensado en él entonces? Podría estar hablando de Miles...pero ya veo que tu corazón no le pertenece.

Miles escuchó la conversación y notó cómo se le rompía el corazón en mil pedazos.

*****************************************************************

Las semanas pasaron. Waylon estaba preocupado por Miles, ya que no se quejaba de Trager, de Gluskin o de los michelines de .

-Cielo, ¿por qué estás tan triste?  
-Miles está raro...  
-Sí, lo puedo percibir...-dijo rodeándole con sus brazos.  
-¿Es por mi culpa?  
-No lo creo...el amor no lo controla uno...  
-¿Qué?  
-Nada...¿estás preparado? "La boda" va a comenzar.  
-Dicen que da mala suerte que los novios se vean antes de la boda.  
-Es verdad...bueno, ponte el vestido, ahora nos vemos -Gluskin le besó la mano y se fue.

*****************************************************************

Jeremy estaba cabreado...su plan había fracasado, pero él no pensaba rendirse...aún era muy pronto y podía utilizar a otro...Se abrochó la camisa y miró a Miles.

-Estás hecho polvo por Waylon, ¿no es así?- Sí, Miles era la víctima perfecta, tan destrozado por el amor...

-Él no te quiere, solo tiene ojos para Gluskin.  
-Cállate.  
-Sabes que tengo razón.  
-Sí.

Asombrado, Blaire le golpeó en la espalda y salió a escena. Miles vio que estaba llorando, pero se limpió las lágrimas...tenía que ser fuerte...por él...y por la felicidad de Waylon.

*****************************************************************

Miles, Trager y Martin sabían que algo malo iba a pasar, pero nunca se imaginaron aquello.

-No me dejes nunca, Waylon.

El muchacho se quedó de piedra. Estaba cambiando el guión, ¿qué debía responder?

-Nunca,ya lo sabes.  
-Me alegra que me digas eso, querida, pensé que me ibas a abandonar.

Waylon vio que Eddie estaba llorando y su reacción fue abrazarle y pasar del guión.

-No vuelvas a pensar eso.  
-Nunca, mi amor- dijo levantándole el velo- Waylon,estás preciosa...

Eddie se arrodilló y le dijo:  
-Waylon Park, te amo, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?, ¿ser mi pareja hasta que la muerte nos separe? Y...¿ser felices por siempre?- Eddie sacó un anillo de su bolsillo.

Martin se quedó estupefacto, al igual que todos los allí presentes. De repente comenzó a nevar en el exterior. Waylon no sabía qué decir. Sí, quería a Gluskin, era extraño, pero le quería...mas se le cayó el mundo encima cuando vio la cara de Miles.

"Dios mío,¿qué debo hacer?" Esa era la única frase que tenía en mente.


	9. Chapter 9

-Sí, quiero -Waylon no pudo responder otra cosa.

-Eso me hace el hombre más feliz del mundo,cariño.

Eddie le puso el anillo y besó a Waylon, lo que mató a Miles por dentro. El muchacho bajó la cabeza, se hizo sombra y se fue. Hubo un revuelo, por lo que salió Andrew a escena y chilló con voz potente:

-¡EL ESPECTÁCULO HA TERMINADO!

Park intentó seguir a Miles, pero el vestido le quitaba mucha movilidad, por lo que decidió parar. Así que, triste, se dirigió a su habitación, se sentó en la cama y se miró al espejo.

"Miles me odia por esto...siempre ha sido eso...pero yo...". Waylon comenzó a llorar. Sabía que él no tenía la culpa, pero se sentía el hombre más cruel de todo el planeta.

Llamaron a la puerta, y después, Eddie entró.

-No llores, tesoro...

-...- no podía parar...había sido el peor amigo de la historia.

Gluskin se sentó a su lado.

-Mira Waylon,esto iba a pasar de un modo u otro...sé que te sientes mal, pero...ahora me tienes...yo te quiero y tú me quieres, lo sé...yo puedo llenar el vacío de tu interior, yo puedo completarte...y tú también.

Park levantó la cabeza y se quitó el velo. Miró su mano, con el anillo. "Sí, ahora soy la pareja de Gluskin..."se dijo.

-Muchas gracias por todo, Eddie- Waylon abrazó a su novio.

-Es increíble, amor.

-¿?

-Incluso llorando...eres bellísimo...

El joven golpeó a Gluskin, pero consiguió sacarle una sonrisa.

Miles estaba en el tejado de la iglesia. Era su lugar favorito, y el mejor para pensar. Miró el blanco cielo y la blanca nieve. "Maldita sea...todo me recuerda a Waylon..." pensó. Martin subió porque sabía que estaría allí.

-¿Estás bien?

-No.

-No puedes hacer nada...Waylon le quiere, y lo sabes.

-...

Al ver que Miles no estaba receptivo, se fue.

-Si necesitas algo, ya sabes dónde estoy- dijo Martin.

Realmente Miles estaba muy cansado, así que decidió descansar un rato...mas se quedó dormido. Nada más despertarse miró su reloj y se asombró. "Madre mía, ¡he dormido 2 horas!".

Upshur se sacudió la nieve y rebuscó entre su abrigo para buscar su agenda. Al no encontrarla se preocupó.

-Mierda, me la han robado...- y sabía perfectamente quién lo había hecho-...puto Blaire.

Miles descendió del tejado y se escondió tras una columna al ver a Eddie y a Waylon jugando con la nieve. Pero decidió que lo mejor sería ir a buscar su agenda. Tenía demasiadas cosas importantes en ella.

-Podrías haberte dejado el vestido puesto...-le susurró Eddie a Waylon, lo que le ruborizó.

-¡Deja de decir esas cosas!

-¡Pero si te encantan!-dijo mordiéndole la oreja.

-No es verdad...

-No me mientas, tesoro. ¡Sabes perfectamente que puedo leerte la mente!

-Eso no es justo.

-Jujujuju.

Se sentaron en un banco tras jugar con la nieve. Waylon estaba rosadito por el cansancio y eso le pareció tierno a su pareja.

-¿Miles?- dijo Waylon al verle corriendo.

Eddie puso cara de asco, le cabreaba que se hablase con él...

-Ah, hola Waylon...

-¿Dónde vas?

-...a recuperar algo...

-Y-yo...

-No hace falta que digas nada...

Y se volatilizó, lo que produjo cierta angustia en el muchacho.

-Tsk, como vuelva a hacerlo lo mato...

-¿El qué?

-Angustiar a mi pareja.

-Sabía que vendrías, Miles.

-Devuélveme mi agenda, Blaire.

-¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo?

-Puto ladrón, ¡dámela ya!

Los gemelos entraron por la puerta, cerrándole el paso a Miles.

-No me jodas.

-Jajajaja- Blaire no podía parar de reírse.

-Una vez que entras...-dijo un gemelo.

-No sales...- remató el otro.


	10. Chapter 10

Ataron a Miles a una silla. Las correas le apretaban demasiado las muñecas, pero no era comparable al dolor amoroso que sentía Upshur por Park.

-Te han abandonado...y lo sabes, Miles- dijo Blaire, con actitud triunfante.  
-Siempre he estado solo.  
-No,no...no me mientas...- le golpeó en la cara.  
-Tsk, puta...  
-Mira, hace tiempo le propuse un pacto a Waylon...él lo rechazó...será idiota...en fin,y ahora te voy a ofrecer otro...

Miles escupió a Jeremy.

-Yo no hago tratos con escoria como tú...

Jeremy reprimió una paliza a Miles...le necesitaba vivo.

-Mira...necesito una de vuestras habilidades...o me traes aquí a Waylon...o te utilizaré a ti...te doy hasta la noche...tú eliges. Si no vienes...

Habían cogido al padre Martin como rehén. Estaba golpeado e inconsciente...y Miles sabía que era él porque los dos gemelos estaban en la sala.

Le dieron una jeringuilla con somnífero y le soltaron,mas él se sentía encadenado tanto a Waylon y como a su habilidad.

*****************************************************************

-Waylon, algún día te sacaré de aquí, ¿vale?  
-Vale, Eddie...  
-Es más, ya me he sacado el carnet de conducir y estoy buscando un trabajo en la ciudad.  
-¿De verdad? Eso es fantástico.

Eddie abrazó a Waylon y le olió el cabello.

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo Waylon, al ver que Gluskin se ponía tenso.

Sí, allí, frente a ellos, estaba Miles...

*****************************************************************

-Hola, Park...y Gluskin...  
-Hola Miles- dijo feliz Waylon.  
-...- Waylon golpeó a su novio para que le saludase- Hola, Miles...  
-Oye...¿podemos hablar?  
-¡Claro! Nos vemos luego- dijo el jovial muchacho.  
-Sí...

Gluskin se fue, lentamente, pensando en cómo alejaría a Miles de su Waylon.

*****************************************************************

-Y-yo...lo sient-  
-No hace falta que te disculpes- le cortó Miles.  
-Ya, pero...me siento tan...  
-¿Despreciable? No, Waylon...

-Mira, podemos seguir siendo amigos, ¿no? Eso es lo que importa...y seguir viendo esas películas que tanto te gustan, o contando anécdotas estúpidas.

Waylon estaba llorando de felicidad. Miles le había perdonado...era un buen amigo. Se acercó y le abrazó.

-Muchas gracias Mile-

Waylon se quedó en shock al ver que Miles le había clavado una inyección en el cuello.

-¿M-miles...?

*****************************************************************

Gluskin estaba comiéndose un pastel que Waylon le había preparado.

"Dios mío...y decía que no sabía cocinar el muy canalla...".

De repente, notó cómo disminuía su conexión mental con Waylon, por lo que fue a buscarle. Miró en todas partes hasta encontrarlo en brazos de Miles, desmayado, en los jardínes del Mount Massive Asylum.

-¿CUÁL ES TU PROBLEMA! ¡DEJA YA A WAYLON!

Eddie no se contuvo y le dio un puñetazo a Miles, que cayó al suelo junto a Park. Upshur se levantó para hablar con él, mas el hombre no le dejó y siguió golpeándole, hasta que Miles pudo decir:

-¡DÉJAME HABLAR, TREMENDO GILIPOLLAS!  
-...- Gluskin cogió a Waylon del suelo- Habla ahora...o calla para siempre.

Miles se asustó al ver que tenía un cuchillo en una de sus manos.

-Blaire le necesita...me dijo que era yo o él...y seré yo...pero, como no me fío de la jirafa, quiero que te lleves a Waylon a un lugar apartado...lejos, muy lejos de este infierno...solo...quiero lo mejor para él.

Gluskin guardó su cuchillo y sintió compasión del muchacho. Hace no mucho, él también era un alma solitaria que buscaba amor...pero la diferencia es que él sí lo había encontrado y Upshur, no. Le ayudó a levantarse.

-Lo siento...

Miles se quedó asombrado. Gluskin nunca se disculpaba.

-¿Puedes volver a repetirlo? Esta vez lo grabo...  
-No...  
-Oye...cuando estéis muy lejos, quiero que le des esta cinta a Waylon...por favor.

Eddie asintió y cogió a Waylon.

-Me lo llevaré en coche a la ciudad...  
-Perfecto. Muchas gracias.

Y mientras se iba, Miles se giró para ver a Waylon, su mejor amigo.

"Sí...esta será la última vez que te vea..."

*****************************************************************

Eddie no tenía intención de volver al campamento nunca, por lo que hizo las hizo la de Waylon. Al caer la noche, robó un coche y dinero, y tumbó a Waylon en la parte de atrás. Mientras conducía, pensó en un hostal para pasar la ía uno muy bueno y barato, así que nada más llegar a la ciudad, se dirigió al lugar.

-Una habitación doble, por favor.  
-Claro.

El viaje se le había hecho corto. Gluskin se sentía mal...no sabía por qué, pero se sentía así. Intrigado, puso la cinta de Miles para escucharla, y al acabar, con un nudo en la garganta , besó a Waylon y se iba a ir, pero éste se despertó.

-¿Eddie...?  
-Amor, quédate aquí...tengo que ir a un sitio...  
-P-pero...¿dónde estamos?  
-Por favor...no lo hagas más difícil -dijo llorando mientras cerró la puerta.

"¿Qué está pasando?" pensó Waylon.

*****************************************************************

-Aquí me tienes, Blaire.  
-Sabía que no me traerías a Waylon...  
-Nunca.

Le sentaron en una silla y echaron a Martin fuera de la sala.

-¿Ves como no soy tan malo?  
-¡Vais a ir al infierno!- dijo Martin desde el exterior.  
-¡TÚ CALLA!

Martin se fue corriendo. Tenía una gran idea, no sabía si funcionaría, pero le daba igual...tenía que intentarlo.

-Bueno...puede que te duela un poco, colega.

Se le heló la sangre a Miles.

-¿Trager...?


	11. Chapter 11

-¿Q-qué haces aquí?  
-Verás...sabes que ellos pagan muy bien, ¿no?  
-¡TRAIDOR!  
-Lo que tú digas, colega...

Trager empujó la silla de ruedas donde estaba Miles y le paseó por el lugar.

-Mira, ahí está la salida...vamos, ¡yo te esperare aquí! No tengo prisa alguna...- Trager rió para sus adentros.

-¿No? Bueno...eres obstinado, eso me gusta...mejor vamos por aquí...

El hombre delgado se llevó a Miles a una pequeña y sucia sala...llena de sangre...

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas haciendo esto?  
-Déjame pensar...¡desde que llegué!  
-¡Suéltame, Trager!¡No conseguirás nada con esto!  
-Por eso estoy aquí...para hacerte creer...

Miles abrió los ojos al ver que Trager sacó unas enormes tijeras.

-Qué coño vas a hacer con eso.

Trager le agarró una de sus manos y sin escrúpulo alguno, le cortó uno de sus dedos. Miles estaba mareado, en shock. No se creía lo que estaba pasando.

-¿ESTÁS PRESTANDO ATENCIÓN? - dijo dándole una bofetada- No te desmayes, todavía tienes mucho que absorber...- y le cortó un dedo de la otra mano.  
-Trager...-dijo Chris.  
-¿Qué pasa?  
-Te llama Blaire...  
-Joder, otra vez...

Los dos hombres se fueron de la sala. Miles vomitó por los nervios. Se miró las manos.

"Son unos putos monstruos...monstruos...".

*****************************************************************

Waylon se levantó de la cama. Le dolía la cabeza y estaba somnoliento, aún así, decidió que lo mejor sería salir a buscar a Eddie. Se puso la chaqueta y vio cómo se caía una cinta.

-¿?

Waylon no dudó ni un momento y la puso.

*Cinta de Miles*

...Hola, Waylon...Sí, soy yo...el pesado de Miles...no sé cómo estarás ahora o cómo estaré yo...Blaire te propuso un pacto, ¿no es así?...menos mal que lo rechazaste...pero no estás a salvo...he ido a la "guarida" de Jeremy y...esto es lo que he encontrado...

Waylon se sorprendió al ver un montón de cuerpos mutilados, amontonados y ensangrentados.

Esto...es una puta locura...hay que pararla...yo he decidido aceptar el pacto que me ha propuesto...así te salvarás...al menos vivirás más tiempo que yo...además, estás a salvo con Eddie...Blaire quiere hacerse con todos los poderes que pueda...no va a parar...y menos hasta que consiga el tuyo...si lo juntase con el de - sería terrible...por ahora no ha conseguido ningún resultado...pero le da igual...no te fíes de nadie...Waylon, yo-

La cinta se había cortado. Waylon estaba muy nervioso, por lo que el clima empezó a cambiar. La nieve caía ahora con más fuerza y rapidez. Confuso, pero decidido, rebuscó entre las cosas de Eddie y cogió dinero...tenía la intención de coger un taxi y llegar al Mount Massive Asylum...pero nada más salir a la calle...vio a Frank en la otra acera.

*****************************************************************

Martin llegó a la sala que abastecía el enorme edificio con electricidad. Rebuscó por todas partes, hasta llegar al mayor generador.

-Tengo que abrirlo...pero...¿cómo? Dios...ayúdame...por favor...

Martin se escondió al oír unas voces conocidas.

-¿Dónde esta Blaire, capullo?- dijo impacientemente Trager.  
-No está.  
-¿Qué...?

Chris cogió a Trager del cuello y lo estranguló con fuerza. Después, lo chocó contra el generador, rompiendo la cerradura, y lo tiró al suelo.

-Vamos, Chris...¿por qué haces esto?  
-Yo soy el único que puede hacer daño a Miles.  
-P-pero-

Martin casi vomitó al ver cómo Chris partía a Trager en dos y lanzaba sus partes al suelo. Chris se limpió la cara y se fue del lugar.

Martin quitó la tapa y apagó el generador...

"Sí...esto le dará tiempo a Eddie...solo espero que la visión que tuve sobre que venía fuese cierta..."

Estaba a punto de salir hasta que pudo distinguir dos sombras.

-Vaya, vaya...-dijo un gemelo.  
-Nuestro querido Martin intentando hacerse el héroe...

*****************************************************************

Miles intentó aflojar las correas, mas no pudo. Intentó hacerse sombra, pero no pudo...había algo en el lugar que se lo impedía...allí no tenía su poder...¿por qué? Las luces se apagaron por completo.

-Y ahora esto, menuda puta mierda de sitio, joder...

Absorto en sus pensamientos no pudo ver la sombra que entraba en la habitación.

-Dios mío, Miles...¿qué te han hecho?  
-¿G-gluskin...?  
-Sí...he venido a sacarte de aquí.

Soltó a Miles con su cuchillo ágilmente y salieron del cuarto.

-¿Y...Waylon?  
-A salvo...en la ciudad...

Repentinamente, Miles recordó algo.

-P-pero...¿Frank no estaba en la ciudad?

Eddie miró asustado a Upshur...sí, tenía razón...

-Joder...

Se escondieron al ver a Blaire corriendo,en dirección al oscuro y frondoso bosque...su "salvación".

-¿Pero qué?

Sí. Miles y Eddie encontraron la respuesta cuando vieron a Chris en el patio...y los estaba mirando con una macabra sonrisa en su rostro.

-Hola, Miles...

*****************************************************************

Waylon vio muchos taxis...pero ninguno se paraba. No quería ser descubierto por Frank, así que, avanzó sigilosamente por las calles nevadas. Ya estaba a una distancia prudente hasta que alguien le tocó el hombro. Waylon dio un salto.

-¡Hola Waylon! ¿Qué haces aquí?

Waylon estaba confuso...no le conocía, le sonaba su cara...¿acaso era...?

-¿Billy...?  
-¡Qué bien que me hayas reconocido, Waylon!

Y Waylon, vio asustado, cómo se acercaba Frank...corriendo hacia él...

-Waylon, no pareces estar bien...¿ocurre algo?

Waylon solamente pudo señalar a Frank.

-¡LA CARNE ES MÍA! ¡ALIMÉNTAME!

Y Billy, con un solo gesto, explotó a Frank en mil pedazos.

-No se regenerará...tranquilo...lo he hecho un montón de veces...

Waylon, asustado, salió corriendo en dirección al bosque.

"Sí, desde él puedo llegar al campamento...y alejarme de Billy...no tengo que fiarme de nadie...".

Billy se quedó mirándolo desde la distancia.

-Vaya...Waylon es un chico interesante...

Y sin prisa, le siguió...buscando entretenerse un rato...


	12. Chapter 12

Martin cogió aire. Despistar a los gemelos era realmente difícil. Hacía demasiado frío en el exterior, por lo que el muchacho decidió ir hacia el gimnasio. Sin dificultad alguna, abrió la puerta y se coló en el interior.

"Algo no va bien...la nieve cae con demasiada fuerza...¿estará bien Waylon?...¿y Miles?" se dijo Martin. Buscó un sitio donde esconderse, sabía perfectamente que los gemelos no se iban a rendir...no...ellos nunca lo harían.

"Ya están aquí..." pensó Martin.

-Sabemos...-dijo un gemelo.  
-...que estás aquí...- añadió el otro.  
-...Martin...  
-...no te hagas...  
-...el héroe...

El joven se arrastraba por el suelo para que no le encontrasen. Si permanecía mucho tiempo en el mismo sitio, le pillarían, y no sería nada agradable...mas fue inevitable. Martin se acercó a la salida con la intención de dejarles encerrados, pero uno de los gemelos le agarró por el pie.

-¡Soltadme!  
-Cuando te matemos...  
-...lo haremos lentamente...  
-...quiero su lengua y su hígado...  
-...para ti todo...

*****************************************************************

Miles y Eddie salieron corriendo hacia el edificio principal del Mount Massive Asylum. Era tan grande, que podría ayudarles a despistar a Chris.

-Ven por aquí...-dijo Gluskin agarrándole la mano a Miles.

En menos de un minuto estaban en una pequeña sala.

-¿Dónde estamos?  
-Es mi cuarto secreto...a veces vengo aquí para pensar...  
-Oye, Gluskin...¿por qué?  
-Porque Waylon se moriría de tristeza si te mueres...no es por ti, tranquilo...  
-Amm...ya veo...

Sí, Miles se sentía solo. Su único amigo estaba en peligro, el novio de Waylon le odiaba, Trager le había abandonado...¿quién más le quedaba? "A lo mejor...Blaire se sintió así cuando le abandonaron en el campamento..." pensó Miles.

-Martin...  
-¿? ¿Qué pasa...?- dijo Eddie intrigado.  
-¿Dónde está Martin...?  
-No lo sé...la última vez que lo vi, estaba corriendo en dirección al-

Eddie se cayó al suelo al ver una sombra. Sí, era Chris. Gluskin se quedó petrificado, no sabía cómo había conseguido encontrar su escondite.

-Hola, cerdos...  
-Eddie, ve a buscar al padre Martin...yo me encargo de este obeso asqueroso...

Gluskin salió rápidamente y se dirigió al exterior para buscar a Martin...

"Estoy preocupado...nieva demasiado...¿estará bien Waylon?"se dijo. Se quedó en shock al ver en el bosque cómo Waylon se caía en el suelo nevado y a Blaire a su lado, acercándose.

-La visión era cierta...

*****************************************************************

A Waylon le dolía el pecho. Había corrido tanto tiempo y sin ninguna dirección, que se había perdido. Lo único bueno, era que la nieve ocultaba sus pisadas...así Billy no podría seguirle. Waylon pudo distinguir el Mount Massive Asylum en la distancia, por lo que apresuró el paso hasta estar bastante cerca.

-Hola, Waylon...  
-¿Blaire...?  
-Vaya, veo que me recuerdas...

Park retrocedió y se cayó al suelo.  
-Sé qué lo quieres...y yo lo necesito...  
-N-no...ya no quiero ser humano, te lo dije.  
-Te lo prometí y aquí lo tienes, ¿cómo te iba a mentir, Waylon? Esto te hará ser humano otra vez...y, a lo mejor, quién sabe...podrías volver con tu familia...

Waylon se quedó confuso. Sí, volver con su familia era una idea acogedora y cálida, pero...le habían abandonado, no le habían aceptado por cómo era...

-Blaire...yo ya tengo una nueva familia...mi anterior familia me dio la espalda...así que yo también.  
-Oh, por favor, Waylon, ¿desde cuándo eres maduro? Ven aquí, necesito tu habilidad...será rápido e indoloro...

Waylon estaba muy asustado y...muy enfadado.

-No volveré a escapar, si quieres pelea la tendrás, Blaire.  
-Jujujuju, será divertido.

*****************************************************************

Billy miró la blanca nieve y el cielo. Sí, le gustaba ese clima...le encantaba. Paseaba por los bosques tranquilamente, en busca de Waylon o de quien fuese...solamente quería pasar un rato divertido. Su padre, el doctor Wernicke,nunca le dejaba salir. Decía que estaba demasiado enfermo...pero, a él le daba igual...la muerte no le asustaba, para nada...además, era su padre quien estaba loco. Aunque había tratado de ocultar a su hijo por qué había hecho el campamento,él ya lo sabía...sí, muy bien...

De repente, se molestó al ver que la nieve se volvía roja. Levantó la mirada y vio a Blaire encima de Waylon, golpeándolo. Ambos estaban ensangrentados, pero la cosa empeoró cuando llegó Eddie, ya que Blaire puso delante de sí a Park y fue el muchacho quien recibió las cuchilladas de Gluskin.

*****************************************************************

-No puedes alcanzarme, Chris, eres demasiado lento- dijo Miles en tono de burla.

Chris avanzaba lo más rápido que podía...pero el pequeño cerdo tenía razón. Upshur consiguió salir fuera del claustrofóbico edificio, mas cuando lo hizo se quedó asombrado al ver a Waylon en el suelo, sangrando, y a Martin, en manos de los gemelos.

Billy miró cómo se acercaba Chris y, cansado de tanta pelea, se acercó a él y antes de que le pudiera tocar, lo explotó en mil pedazos.

Todos se quedaron perplejos, excepto Waylon, que ya lo había visto anteriormente. Los gemelos dejaron caer a Martin al suelo, que corrió junto a Gluskin para ayudar a Waylon.

-¿Billy...?- dijo a duras penas Miles.  
-Vaya, cuánto tiempo...hola, hermano...


	13. Chapter 13

-N-no puede ser...  
-Sí...¡soy como un fantasma, Miles!  
-¿Billy es tu hermano?- dijo aturdido Blaire.  
-Miles siempre me conoció por mi nombre...William Hope...no por Billy...  
-C-creí que estabas muerto...- dijo Miles.  
-Claro...eso pensaste...porque fuiste tú quien intentó matarme...

*****************************************************************

Waylon se despertó en enfermería. Le dolía mucho el pecho...demasiado. Miró por la ventana y vio que estaba nublado. No podía acordarse de lo que había pasado...tenía vagos recuerdos...una pelea...en la nieve...sangre...Frank...Eddie...Miles...Blaire...Billy...

"Esto es una locura..." pensó el muchacho. Se levantó de la cama y se asomó para ver el exterior. Allí estaba Blaire, hablando con los gemelos...como siempre... "¿Y Miles...y Gluskin...y Martin...y Trager...?" se dijo Waylon.

Eddie entró en la sala, con cara de enfado.

-Gluskin...yo...¿qué ha pasad-?

No pudo acabar la pregunta ya que recibió una bofetada.

-¡TE DIJE QUE NO SALIESES!  
-P-pero...no me acuerdo de qué ha pasado...yo...

Eddie cambió la expresión de su rostro al ver que el joven no recordaba con exactitud nada...

-¿No te acuerdas? Estabas en la nieve...luchando contra Blaire y...sin querer, te acuchillé varias veces...acabo de volver de recoger las cosas del hostal donde íbamos a pasar la noche...- a Eddie se le escaparon algunas lágrimas.  
-¿Qué?

Gluskin le abrazó.

-Mi tesoro más preciado y yo...puto Blaire...lo mataré, querido...  
-No mates a nadie...  
-Se lo merece...

Miles entró por la puerta, junto a Martin.

-Hola, Miles...¡¿pero qué...?!- se horrorizó al ver que le faltaban dos dedos- ¿quién te ha hecho eso?  
-Trager...pero ya está muerto...por cierto, Gluskin...tenemos que hablar...  
-De qué...  
-No fuiste a buscar a Martin cuando te lo dije...podría haber muerto...  
-Pero no lo está...  
-No pasa nada, Miles...sigo vivo...estoy bien...pero tú no...

-Quiero que me contéis todo, por favor...-pidió Park.

*****************************************************************

Miles miraba a Billy desde la distancia." ¿Cómo ha sobrevivido...? Yo...juraría que le había matado...lo tenía entre mis brazos...".

-Hola, Miles...  
-Hola, Waylon...  
-¿Podemos sentarnos a comer contigo?

Upshur levantó la cabeza y miró a Eddie...cómo no...el muchacho afirmó con la cabeza. Hubo un rato de silencio hasta que Waylon dijo:

-Entonces...¿Billy es tu hermano...?  
-Sí...en parte...yo soy...adoptado...pero es como si fuera mi hermano...¿puedo contaros algo?  
-Sí, claro.

Eddie se estaba cabreando por momentos...sabía que Waylon solamente le quería a él...pero que su amor hablase con Miles le causaba arcadas...

-El poder que él tiene...no es suyo...me refiero...cuando yo le conocí...no lo tenía...y ahora, ¡pluf! ¡tiene uno! Tengo que investigarlo...  
-Dejadme que os ayude...-dijo una voz conocida.  
-¿Qué coño quieres, Blaire?- dijo Miles enfadado.  
-Sobrevivir...como vosotros...mirad, las cosas se han calmado un poco...pero, ¿por cuánto tiempo?  
-Ayudadme a matar a Billy, y así...  
-Tienes razón, Blaire...-dijo Martin, acercándose-...algo malo va a pasar...lo he visto...  
-¿El qué, Martin?- dijo Waylon preocupado.

Miles quería hablar, pero no le dejaban, por lo que se mosqueó bastante.  
-Era...extraño...sangre por las paredes...y...muertos...y...ponía "sigue la sangre"...

*****************************************************************

El doctor Wernicke estaba sentado en su silla de ruedas. Miraba el techo de vez en cuando. Sabía lo que iba a pasar...Martin se lo había dicho...sería por la noche...por lo que se quedó en su despacho, sin hacer nada...

-Hola, padre...  
-Sabía que vendrías...William...  
-Eso es fantástico...

Billy rozó el hombro de su padre...el momento había llegado...con un gesto, llamó a los gemelos.

-Dadme la libreta de Miles...e id a por Blaire...es un peligro con esa "maquinita"...  
-Sí...aquí tienes...  
-...Billy...

Billy cogió la libreta y se puso a hojearla.

-Vaya...no tiene nada escrito sobre mí...¿por qué será? En fin...ha llegado tu hora...

Y dicho esto, en vez de utilizar su poder,lo atravesó con un cuchillo y empezó a desgarrar la piel de su "padre" con las uñas...

Los gemelos salieron de la sala y adoptaron la forma de Miles y de Waylon para acercarse a Blaire...

*****************************************************************

Jeremy miró la hora en su caro reloj, y cansado de no hacer nada, rebuscó en su armario hasta encontrar su querido artefacto.

-Menos mal que está a salvo...

Ese aparato, bien usado, podría otorgarle más poderes de los que él podía imaginar...o quitarle el suyo. Llamaron a la puerta.

-¿Qué queréis ahora?  
-Tenemos que hablar Blaire...- dijo "Waylon".  
-Vaya...ahora queréis hablar, ¿no?  
-Sí...  
-Han matado a Wernicke...- dijo "Miles".  
-Y...eres el principal sospechoso...-añadió "Waylon".  
-¿Qué...?

"Upshur" y "Park" sacaron a Blaire de la habitación.

-¡SOLTADME! ¡QUÉ MIERDA OS PASA? ¡YO NO HE MATADO A NADIE!

Fue en ese momento cuando Waylon salió de su habitación y vio a Blaire...con "Miles" y...otro "Waylon".

*****************************************************************

-¡Ya está!- chilló Miles.

Alegre, bajó del tejado de la iglesia y se fue a buscar a Martin.

-¡Martin!  
-¿Qué pasa Miles?- dijo una sombra.  
-¡Ya sé cómo Billy tiene su poder! ¡Necesitamos a Blaire y...!  
-Lo siento, pero eso no va a poder ser...Miles...- dijo Billy saliendo de la sombra.


	14. Chapter 14

-¿Billy...?  
-Sí, hermano...

Al salir de la sombra, Upshur pudo ver que Billy llevaba un cuerpo inerte entre sus manos.

-¿Qué le has hecho a nuestro pad-?

Miles no pudo evitar vomitar al ver que estaba muerto.

-¿Por qué...? Fue el único que nos aceptó...  
-Cállate...te aceptó a ti por tener poder...y yo...que era su hijo...su hijo humano...- la expresión de su rostro cambió- ...bueno...eso ahora ya no importa...él no está...tengo una magnífica habilidad y...- de repente, se puso a toser.  
-Ya veo...no asimilas bien esa habilidad porque no es tuya...  
-¡NO ES VERDAD!

Billy empujó a su hermano contra la pared.

-Tenemos que acabar con lo que empezamos...no quieres matarme,¿Miles?

*****************************************************************

Increíblemente, Waylon golpeó a "Miles" y Blaire logró escapar. Tras esto, el muchacho salió corriendo junto a Jeremy. Los gemelos iban a por ellos, y eso era suficiente para ir más rápido. Se escondieron en la cocina.

-¿Por qué, Waylon?  
-Bueno...tú me salvaste cuando estaba en el horno...

Blaire se quedó perplejo. Creía que Waylon no sabía eso...y que nunca le salvaría...

-Muchas gracias, enano- dijo acariciándole la cabeza.  
-Auch...

Y ambos sonrieron, nerviosos.

-¿Has visto a Miles?- preguntó Blaire.  
-No...la última vez que le vi,fue en el desayuno...  
-Mierda...  
-¿Qué pasa?  
-Tenemos que volver a mi cuarto...hay algo muy importante allí...  
-¿La máquina esa rara...?  
-Vaya, veo que no eres tan idiota como pareces...vamos...

*****************************************************************

Martin escuchó un ruido en la parte trasera de la iglesia. Se acercó para ver qué estaba pasando y vio el cadáver de Wernicke. Se mordió el labio. La visión se había cumplido...Wernicke estaba muerto...¿qué iba a pasar ahora?

-¿Hay alguien?

Asustado,vio a Miles desmayado , colgando del hombro de Billy.

-Vaya, Martin...como siempre en la iglesia...eres un hombre de Dios...un Dios que te ha abandonado...  
-No es verdad...  
-Lo que tú digas...  
-No vas a salir de aquí con Miles...no te saldrás con la tuya...  
-¿Quieres pelea, Martin?...está bien...te partiré en pedazos lentamente...es lo que quieres, ¿no?

Billy dejó a Miles en el suelo y señaló a Martin.

-Este es tu fin...que Dios te acoja en el reino de los cielos...jujujujuju...

*****************************************************************

Gluskin vio a Waylon, corriendo con Blaire hacia su habitación.

-¡WAYLON!

El muchacho se paró y se acercó a Eddie.

-¡Gluskin!- le abrazó fuertemente.  
-¿Qué haces con él?  
-Los gemelos nos persiguen...y...¿Gluskin?

Blaire golpeó al falso Gluskin en la cara, y Park pudo ver que era uno de los gemelos. Jeremy le cogió de la mano y se escondieron en su cuarto.

-¡No te fíes de nadie!  
-Pero...¿y Gluskin?  
-Está en su cuarto...todavía está triste por haberte acuchillado...  
-Tengo que ir...  
-Te acompaño...ya tengo lo que quería...necesitamos escapar de aquí...cuántos más mejor...

*****************************************************************

Miles se despertó en el suelo y contempló la hermosa bóveda de la iglesia. "La iglesia...¡MARTIN!"

Se levantó con cierto dolor en su brazo izquierdo. "¿Qué ha pasado aquí?" se dijo el joven. "Hay mucha sangre en el suelo...y no es mía...no he podido sangrar tanto...". Repentinamente recordó a Billy y el cadáver de Wernicke.

-Tranquilo, Miles...  
-¿Pyro...?  
-Sí...ha pasado mucho tiempo, ¿no crees?  
-¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que te habías trasladado...  
-Wernicke me utilizó y encerró...se inventó esa mierda...ahora...está muerto...y yo he conseguido escapar...alguien abrió mi celda...- Pyro ayudó a Miles a levantarse.  
-Gracias, amigo...  
-Creo que fue Martin...  
-¿? Tengo que ir a por él...si Billy lo coge...le matará...  
-Yo me quedo aquí...  
-Pero...  
-Tengo que quemar este lugar...para siempre...  
-Pero ven conmigo, Pyro...  
-Yo también formo parte de este lugar...

Miles tragó saliva y salió del edificio. Vio cómo ardía la iglesia en llamas y se asustó al ver en la pared sangre.

"Claro...sigue la sangre...gracias, Martin..."

****************************************************************

Waylon golpeó la puerta tres veces. Gluskin la abrió y abrazó a su pareja nada más verla.  
-Hola, amor...¿qué pasa?  
-Tenemos que irnos...  
-¿Por qué...?  
-Nos quieren matar...-dijo Blaire ante tanta ternura...todo era tan empalagoso, que si no intervenía en la conversación, se iba a morir...  
-Ah, hola, Jeremy...-dijo Eddie abrazando fuertemente a Waylon contra su pecho.  
-Recoge tus cosas...tenemos que encontrar a más gente...  
-Como Miles o Martin...-añadió Blaire.  
-Está bien...- Eddie besó a Waylon, entró en su cuarto y recogió algunas cosas-...podemos irnos...

****************************************************************

Miles seguía la sangre lo mejor que podía, ya que desde el apagón, la luces no funcionaban muy bien. Se acercó a la pared y tocó la sangre: aún manchaba. Por eso mismo, Miles no se desanimó. Lleno de valor, siguió la sangre por los interminables pasillos...hasta llegar a una puerta doble. Miles no dudó en abrirla...lo que fue un error...los gemelos estaban dentro de la habitación...con largos machetes y...le habían visto...


	15. Chapter 15

Hubo un momento de tensión y de silencio antes de que comenzase la terrible persecución. Los gemelos se dividieron para poder coger a su "puta" escurridiza. Mientras, Miles corría por los interminables pasillos, en busca de una salida...o alguien...estaba demasiado agotado para utilizar su habilidad... cansado de correr, se escondió y recordó las palabras de su amigo: "Sigue la sangre...sí...no es tan fácil como parece, Martin...".

Los gemelos se detuvieron ante el escondite de Miles.

-Sabemos que estás ahí...  
-...Miles Upshur...

*****************************************************************

Waylon abrió los ojos al ver una terrible escena.

-¿Qué pasa, Waylon?- dijo Blaire- No tenemos tiempo para entretenernos...  
-Mirad...- dijo señalando a la ventana.  
-Madre mía...- dijo Gluskin.

La iglesia ardía lentamente...y en poco tiempo...desaparecería para siempre...pero eso no era lo peor...el fuego parecía estar vivo...y se extendía por todo el Mount Massive Asylum.

-Oh...¿dónde está Dios cuando se le necesita?- dijo Waylon atemorizado. De repente, recordó lo que dijo su amigo Martin-...claro...

-"Sigue la sangre..."

Los tres muchachos se miraron y buscaron la sangre. Sí, allí estaba...señalándoles la salida...¿o no?

*****************************************************************

Billy se apoyó en la pared. No se encontraba muy bien, pero tenía que acabar con Martin..."Ese enviado de Dios..." pensó irritado. Comenzó a toser y a escupir sangre. Ese poder lo consumía por dentro...y los gemelos no aparecían con el milagroso aparato de Blaire...y lo necesitaba para conseguir un nuevo poder...cualquiera.

Cayó al suelo, derribado por su debilidad...otra vez...

"Si mi padre...no se lo hubiese dado a Blaire...ahora yo estaría mejor..." pensó repetidas veces Billy "...pero no puedo parar lo que he empezado...tengo que acabarlo...y...matarlos a todos...necesito poder..."

*****************************************************************

Martin salió al exterior. Había perdido demasiada sangre...aunque esperaba ser de ayuda a Miles...y a los otros. Avanzó lentamente hacia el aparcamiento y rompió la ventanilla de un coche. Entró y se sentó. Las fuerzas le abandonaban...pero lo había conseguido...El sol estaba a punto de ocultarse por el horizonte...

-Sí...esto es el final...os esperaré...no me iré sin vosotros...-dijo Martin, mirando hacia el Mount Massive Asylum en llamas...-...Dios...¿dónde estás ahora?

*****************************************************************

Miles abrió la taquilla donde estaba escondido y golpeó a uno de los hermanos, mas el otro le alcanzó, clavándole el machete en el costado.

-¡AY!- chilló Miles mientras se caía al suelo de madera.  
-¡Miles!- dijo Blaire a unos metros de distancia.  
-Vaya, vaya...-dijo un gemelo.  
-...Waylon, su novio y la "rata"...-terminó el otro.  
-...necesitamos esa máquina...  
-Si os la doy...¿dejaréis a Miles?  
-Sí, claro...

Gluskin leyó el pensamiento de Blaire y sonrió.

-Por una vez estamos de acuerdo...

Jeremy se acercó con la máquina mientras Eddie recogía a Miles del suelo. Y rápidamente, antes de que pudiesen hacer nada los gemelos, Blaire la rompió en mil pedazos con su poder.

-¡SERÁS...!

Pero Blaire ya estaba cansado de tantos juegos, así que, con su telequinesis, elevó a los dos por los aires y los sacó por la ventana.

-¡Éramos socios!- dijeron asustados.  
-Tú lo has dicho...éramos...

*****************************************************************

Billy sabía que algo iba mal, ¿acaso se había quedado solo? Bueno...realmente no le importaba, así que, ya un poco mejor, se levantó para buscar a sus presas y torturarlas lentamente. Andaba por los pasillos, sin rumbo fijo, hasta que decidió salir del edificio al ver que estaba en llamas.

-Pyro...sabía que serías un problema...en fin...algún día tendrán que salir...

Dio un salto cuando vio cómo caían los gemelos, uno tras otro, contra el suelo...Billy miró arriba y sonrió al ver a sus "amigos" en el edificio...ya no tenían escapatoria...había ganado...

*****************************************************************

El humo impedía la huida del grupo. Tanto, que Waylon se cayó por las escaleras y se clavó un enorme trozo de madera en su pierna.

-¡Cariño!- Gluskin tiró a Miles al suelo, por lo que Blaire, enfadado, le dio un puñetazo.  
-¿Y a ti qué te pasa?

Sin decir nada, Blaire cogió a Miles a caballito y dejó que Gluskin cogiese a Waylon.

-Blaire...  
-¿Qué quieres, Miles?  
-Gracias, amigo...

Jeremy se puso tenso...no, él siempre había estado solo...y esa situación no iba a cambiar...

-No somos amigos...  
-Mentira...ambos sabemos que somos almas solitarias...

-Déjame ser tu amigo, jirafa...  
-Bah, la amistad solo te hace débil...  
-Me tomaré eso como un sí...-le susurró en la oreja a Blaire.  
-Lo que tú digas, pesado...

Siguieron la sangre y finalmente, consiguieron salir del campamento...pero no estaban solos...allí estaba Billy...despedazando los cadáveres de los gemelos mientras se divertía.

-Por fin estáis aquí...me estaba aburriendo de jugar con ellos...

*****************************************************************

-Aún no he acabado...tienes razón...debemos ayudar a Billy...sí,sí...  
-Cállate, Dennis...- dijo Andrew.  
-P-pero...  
-No le ayudaremos...que se muera en este infierno...pertenece a él...

-Tenemos que sobrevivir...necesitamos un coche...vaya...- dijo mirando a Martin-...perfecto...


	16. Chapter 16

-¡Déjanos ya, William! - chilló Miles mientras se bajaba de Blaire.  
-Ya te dije que tenemos que terminar lo que empezamos...-respondió.

Upshur se iba a abalanzar sobre Hope hasta que Blaire le puso el brazo por delante.

-¿Qué pasa ahora?- dijo confundido Miles.  
-Tú no tienes que terminar con esto...  
-¡Claro que sí! Es mi hermano, por desgracia...tengo que matarle...del todo...  
-Tú no matarías ni una mosca en tu estado, Miles...  
-¡P-pero...!  
-Déjame ayudarte, amigo...- dijo apenado.

Upshur abrió los ojos y se sorprendió. Blaire se estaba sacrificando por él...era un disculpa por todo lo que había hecho mal...no le daba miedo morir...era increíblemente triste y extraño...

El joven abrazó a Jeremy y le dijo:

-Vuelve de una pieza, por favor...  
-¿Acaso lo dudabas?

Y avanzó por el patio,solo y acercándose cada vez más a su oponente.

-Mira, Billy...- dijo lanzándole su milagrosa máquina-...hecha pedazos...como tú, ¿no es curioso?

La cara tranquila de Billy se cambió a una llena de ira...parecía un monstruo descontrolado.

-Vamos, seguid la sangre...acabaré pronto con él...-señaló Jeremy levantando un enorme árbol.

*****************************************************************

Martin daba patadas a Dennis y a Andrew como podía. Había sido una mala idea romper la ventanilla del coche, porque ahora era más fácil para ellos entrar.

-¡Fuera de aquí!- chillaba una y otra vez Martin.  
-¡Vamos, vete fuera!

Echaron al muchacho del coche y se metieron en él.

-Como queráis...-dijo en voz baja Martin.

Arrancaron el coche y aceleraron, creían que conseguirían huir...pero lo que Martin vio en ese momento, decía todo lo contrario. De la nada, un enorme árbol cayó sobre el coche, aplastándolos...matándolos...

-¡Martin!  
-Oh, chicos...estáis bien...-dijo el joven mirando a Waylon, Miles y Gluskin.  
-¡Aún falta Blaire!- dijo firmemente Miles.  
-Waylon...voy a ir a ayudarle...-dijo Gluskin.  
-¡Pero...!

Y se fue, dándole un beso para que no dijese nada.

-Jo, tío...siempre hacen lo mismo, ¿no crees?- dijo Miles.  
-Sí...van a su bola...

*****************************************************************

Blaire había fallado lanzando el ingente árbol porque, a pesar de su mal estado, Billy aún conservaba la velocidad.

-Vas a morir de todas formas, Billy...  
-¡CÁLLATE!

Empezaron a luchar cuerpo a cuerpo, lo que hizo gracia a Jeremy al ver el estado deplorable de su enemigo.

-No tienes nada que hacer...  
-¡CÁLLATE DE UNA PUTA VEZ!

Gluskin se acercaba lentamente, entre las sombras y pudo captar un pensamiento de Billy, lo que le dejó horrorizado: Hope no necesitaba la máquina para adquirir nuevos poderes...solamente le facilitaba a ello...para conseguir realmente un poder...necesitaba comerse a la persona...por eso, se estaba acercando a Blaire...

*****************************************************************

Miles y Waylon ayudaron a Martin como pudieron. Las heridas eran muy profundas, pero se curaría rápido.

-Muchas gracias...  
-No pasa nada, Martin...

Cogieron otro coche, un poco más grande para poder meter las maletas de Gluskin, Blaire, etc.

-¡Cómo pesa la maleta de tu novio!, ¿qué lleva aquí dentro?,¿un cadáver?  
-No seas tonto, Miles...lleva una máquina de coser...  
-¿Me estás diciendo que estamos en un momento crítico y lo único que coge tu novio es una puta máquina de coser?  
-¡Tiene un gran valor sentimental!  
-Si tú lo dices...  
-¿Y esto qué es?- dijo Waylon mirando cosas de la maleta de Blaire.  
-¡Madre mía! ¡Este tío es rico!

Había un montón de dinero en esa maleta.

-Creo que sería mejor no cotillear las pertenencias de otros...-señaló Martin.  
-Es verdad, lo siento...-dijo Waylon.  
-¡Pero qué dices! Ojalá tuviese mi cámara para grabar y-

Se quedó de piedra al ver que en el interior estaba su cámara.

-¿Pero cómo...?  
-Vaya, vaya...parece que Blaire ha pensado en ti...-dijo Waylon.

Miles se sonrojó un poco y la sacó de su maleta.

*****************************************************************

Gluskin se puso entre Billy y Blaire cuando el primero intentó morderle.

-No necesitaba ayuda...  
-Ese tío adquiere sus poderes comiéndose a las personas...no con tu máquina...aunque le ayuda bastante...  
-Eres muy listo, Eddie...si me hubieseis dado más tiempo...podría transformarme como los gemelos...  
-No hay más tiempo.

Jeremy utilizó su telequinesis, lo elevó por los aires y antes de que pudiese hacer nada, lo explotó por dentro. Después tiró el cuerpo al suelo y le dio una patada.

-T-te...cof,cof...matar-

No pudo acabar la frase porque Eddie puso su pie sobre el pecho y le aplastó las costillas.

-Se acabó...William Hope...

*****************************************************************

Miles abrazó a Blaire nada más verle.

-¿Qué coño te pasa, Miles?  
-Gracias por la cámara...  
-Puf...de nada...- dijo sonrojado.  
-¿Estás bien, Eddie?  
-Sí...contigo siempre...-dijo abrazándole con ternura.  
-Subamos al coche...-dijo Martin.  
-Espera un momento...-dijo Miles.  
-¿Y ahora qué pasa?- refunfuñó Blaire.  
-Quiero grabar cómo arde el Mount Massive Asylum...  
-Qué poético...-señaló Gluskin.

Tras unos minutos, todos subieron al coche, y contemplaron desde la distancia, cómo desaparecía su casa...su pequeño infierno...


End file.
